Krieg Inrokana
Krieg Inrokana (10 BBY— ) was a top form well traveled pilot officer in the Imperial Starfighter Corps. He's served in Lightning Squadron and War Shrike Squadron, later holding the positions of XO and CO in the War Shrikes. He eventually became CAG for the [[I2SD Inquisitor|I2SD Inquisitor]] to move up as head of all starfighter forces within Task Force Inquisitor. Currently he serves as the commander of Task Force Inquisitor. Biography Background Growing up on Corellia Krieg led a quiet life with his family. Several events in his childhood left him scarred for life, building a rage deep within him. Eventually he was accepted into the Imperial Naval Academy on Corellia, graduating top in his class. He entered combat service in a TIE Intercpetor with Lightning Squadron. Through battles under the command of the legendary Grand Admiral Danik Kreldin he made his way up the ranks to eventually become the XO of War Shrike squadron. It was during these early years of combat service he encountered the Jedi, only to be scorned; earning his contempt. 15 ABY History Not long after his encounter with the Jedi did he slip and let a superior officer see a portion of the growing rage building within him, quickly to be hidden and motivating him to push forward in his Imperial career. It was only after that he was sent to War Tactics School. Upon his return the blockade of Coruscant had begun. This allowed him to participate and plan the fall of the planet, an accomplishment that did not go unnoticed. When Coruscant fell, he was given command of War Shrike squadron and elevated to the level of CAG aboard the [[I2SD Inquisitor|I2SD Inquisitor]]. He became responsible for six fighter squadrons as well as his own in search of the broken remains of the New Republic. During the months thereafter, he along with many other members were allowed much needed leave time. Spending his time off on Caspar he was convinced by a young woman to enter into the swoop races, his emotions propelling him to his first ever win. Several months later during recon work the Corellian Corruption Scandal occurred. The heart of the scandal was Danik Kreldin, once thought dead at the battle of Coruscant some months before. He planned a coup of the Emperor Vadim, only to have the plot foiled and the entire military thoroughly scoured by the ISB; he even lied to Krieg in trying to get support. As Kredlin was a mentor and teacher to Krieg, his involvement was taken under scrutiny by the ISB to be found innocent by sector director Korynn Fleming. Kredlin's betrayal was complete with his execution of Krieg's entire family. The fury and passion Krieg felt after all this put any and all traitors at the top of his list to purge from the galaxy. As a result of the scouring new loyal commanders were needed and Krieg was promoted to Fleet Commodore and given command of all starfighter operations throughout the task force. Not long thereafter information was gained there were still supporters of Kredlin's movement. It was agreed upon between he, Lord Korolov, Darth Malign, and Sector Director Fleming to send teams and search out the last remnant of the movement. A month later the Task Force was assembled for one massive strike against the traitors, annihilating them in what was to be known as the Battle for Purification. Re-organization of the Starfighter Corps Roster came shortly thereafter, initiating a series of training exercises throughout the force, designed to re-sharpen the skills dulled in several major engagements. During this time at home he was assigned a new assistant by Line Captain Jal'Dana Rall, Lieutenant Vextin Mandor. His assistance with fleet tactics and instruction became invaluable as the fighting forces trained up to what was going to be a major offense for the pending New Year. 16 ABY History Along with the New Year came a change in command; with Jal'Dana Rall making Admiral and Krieg receiving a promotion to Marshal and command of Task Force Inquisitor. Shortly after his promotion he participated in their recent Escape and Evasion training. Under this training the pilots and troops of his new command were able to exercise their skills and demonstrate their ability in combat situations. At the newly opened Imperial Museum on Coruscant he was honored to be the host of the Imperial Gala, bringing in the rich and powerful to heads of state in for the event. It was a grand event, spanning the course of three days to include the gala and celebration on the first night, the awards the second, and a ball on the third. Shortly after the gala and just before the Imperial supply depots along the border began to be hit by New Republic and its allied forces. Investigating the problem, he encountered Gren Delede on a small depot raid, a hand for hire assisting the New Republic forces. In attempts to protect a fellow pilot, Liza Molokai, he took a torpedo straight on, surviving the hit but to have his solar array blown off. It could have been worse if not for his piloting skill, but he was recovered to fight another day. The raids were becoming so much trouble that he called in Director Korynn Fleming to send out agents to investigate the raids. A couple days later during a freighter convoy escort in attempt to determine the security status of the region he was jumped by a New Republic strike force, taking heavy damage to his craft again; rendering it inoperative and forced to be tractored aboard their corvette transport. While still trying to determine the border security status the next day in a sector much farther away he was jumped again by New Republic forces and their allies. This battle turned out better for him, unknowingly forcing Gren Delede into retreat even though the raid was successful for the enemy. It would come to him that the raids were part of a larger enemy operation, and thus he stepped up efforts to counter the new threat. It became apparant that the raids focused on small, lightly defended depots. In response, these depot's supplies were removed to more secure locations. In time, however, intel would be gained on the New Republic's plans to raid a larger depot over Dathomir. In what became known as the Dathomir Ambush, the Imperial forces anhilated the New Republic strike force. As the Imperial forces were required elsewhere, Krieg led the three week long team to locate friendly forces shot down on the planet during the battle. Eventually they were recovered to be welcomed back with a hero's return aboard the [[I2SD Inquisitor|HIMS Inquisitor]]. Current Events With the success of the Dathomir Ambush, Task Force Inquisitor was brought back to Coruscant for R&R along with re-supply and repairs. It wasn't long before he was ordered to take the Task Force and perform internal security within the Empire. In conjunction with these orders he sought out the base of operations for most smugglers on Tatooine and led the intelligence and interdiction mission of smugglers. Successfully dampening the smuggler threat he was ordered to bring the Task Force to Corellia where planning of operations against small enemy units would commence. At the same time Corellia would serve as a base of operations for maintaining security and stability in the region. During their time at Corellia he ordered a representative be sent to the Angry Rancor to negotiate a recreation deal on behalf of Task Force Inquisitor. In light of the successful negotiations, the Angry Rancor arrived in orbit to commence a week long celebration for all members of the Task Force, the bill being footed by the Imperial military and a gracious donation from the Corellian government. 17 ABY History Personal File RP Logs See Krieg's RP Logs. For a complete listing of RP Logs, click ''here''. OOC Info To view this players OOC information, click ''here''. Inrokana, Krieg Inrokana, Krieg Inrokana, Krieg Inrokana, Krieg Inrokana, Krieg Inrokana, Krieg